venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Outrider
﻿'The Outrider' was introduced as a sorcerer in the episode The Better Man. History He was once the student of Dr. Orpheus but was described as nothing more than a slacker who wanted power but did not want to earn it through hardwork. Because of this, he was able to find shortcuts to everything in magic and even found a way to enter the underworld. Outrider became a great sorcerer and soon became the man whom Tatyana, his teacher's wife, left for. Though Orpheus described him as lazy, The Outrider himself stated that he sought out shortcuts because he didn't want to give up everything else in his life for power like his teacher did, allowing him to become a better husband to Tatyana than his mentor could ever be. Character Outrider is first mentioned in Een, Meeny, Miney...Magic! where Dr. Orpheus tell Dr. Venture that his wife had left him for another man. In his first appearance, he inflamed Orpheus' jealousy when he rescued him from a spawn that came through a portal from hell. The Outrider could travel between worlds, a feat that Orpheus had yet to achieve. Unfortunately, The Outrider was tricked by Torrid and became stuck in Hell which forced Orpheus to have the Order of the Triad attempt to rescue him. With the help of cryptic advice from The Master Orpheus discovered that Outrider's secret to this power was self trepanation and the insertion of a charmed orb in his skull. Orpheus and Alchemist were then sent to the underworld where they met the outrider who told them they were stuck there with them. Outrider is a little annoyed at what they did to his physical body as Orpheus apologized to Outrider for being jealous of him while the latter admitted he admired Orpheus for his abilities, but wanted to find a shortcut for achieving what Orpheus did since he didn't want to sacrifice every else for magic like his mentor did. As they lamented their situation, they ended up being rescued by Jefferson Twilight whose magic power was found to act as a bridge between worlds. In A Very Venture Halloween, it is shown that the two are now friends which has helped him reconcile his relationship with his ex-wife, having invited them both to his Magic Gathering. In Operation P.R.O.M., he and his wife are shown excitedly taking pictures of Triana as she and Dean prepare to go the Venture Brother's graduation prom. He appears at the end of the episode, attempting to shoo away trespassers only to find it is Dean who has come to win over Triana but Outrider tells him she is with her boyfriend. He speaks with Dean telling him to move on with his life and let Triana do the same while being happy for her. In response, Dean (for the first time) angrily curses out Outrider. In What Color is Your Cleansuit?, he escorts Dean back home on his horse. The Outrider (clearly still angry) requests to speak with Dr. Venture, but Dean once again curses him out. It is mentioned by Dr. Venture that Outrider is still calling (no doubt as to talk about Dean) the compound. Episode Appearances *Een, Meeny, Miney...Magic! (mentioned) *The Better Man * A Very Venture Halloween * Operation P.R.O.M. *What Color is Your Cleansuit? Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Doc Hammer Category:Male Characters Category:Orpheus Family Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Brimstone Assembly